Names
by Lou Buggins
Summary: *FIXED* Short Drabble that randomly popped into my head. Garfield reflects on the importance of names and what they mean to him. Bbrae fluff at the end.


**Author's Notes: I apologize for the way the story originally came out. I do not have my laptop and so I'm doing this on my phone. For whatever reason, when I copied and pasted this story onto the site, it published weirdly. Thank you to all who informed me of the problem. Hopefully, it will not happen again. Please enjoy! R &R**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the characters.**

* * *

Names were special to the green changeling. The others just didn't understand. To him, names were not just a way of identifying a person or object, but a subtle way of expressing ones emotions about that other person or thing. A name also told a lot about a person or object, but more specifically a person.

Take the names people gave give for example. Nightwing usually calls him by his own super hero name, Changeling. Only when Nightwing is extremely relaxed would he call him by his regular name, Garfield.

Starfire of course had her own unique way of naming people. To her, he was Friend Garfield. If they were on missions or formal events she would substitute Garfield for Changeling upon his request. He preferred his real name to kept quite from villains and the general public.

Cyborg was the king of names, or rather nicknames that is. If he had a dollar for every nickname Cyborg called him, he'd be the richest man alive. In fact, the only time Cyborg actually uses Garfield's real name is when he's being serious.

Then there is Raven. The absolute love of his life. She was very selective when it came to names. Often she preferred using the name a person introduces themselves as. Never daring to risk the problems that could come by choosing a persons name for them. Just the idea of calling someone by something other than their proper name seemed to scare the introverted empath to the core. Yet over the years, he had been able to ease her into the idea of nicknaming. At first she would use her friends shorten names that someone else had already tested and was proven successful. But it was him who earned her first original nickname, Gar. So simple, so plain, and yet no other word was so captivating when it fell from her lips. It came from no where, and it never left. It was so different from all the other names he had and he liked that. He liked that it wasn't so formal like Changeling, blunt like Friend Garfield, slightly irritating like Grass Stain, or even childish like BB. "Gar" meant everything and nothing at all. It was just something about how natural it sounded coming from her that made his heart skip a beat. It represented the new him, the mature, compassionate him. The natural born leader in him. Best of all, it also belonged to her and her alone. No one else dared to steal it from her. She was the sole user of the name and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Names meant a lot to him. Some of the best moments in his life came from when he earned a new name. Beast Boy, Changeling, Gar, and now Daddy. He valued his names and he would make sure that his children valued theirs as well.

"Mr. Logan?" The receptionist interrupted his thoughts.

"Hugh? What'd you say?" He asked confused.

"Their names. I need their names for the birth certificates, remember?" She explained, slightly annoyed at having to repeat herself.

"Oh right! Um the first one is Marie Rita Logan." He exclaimed cheerfully.

"Ok I'm assuming that's the girl's name?" She said with a smirk.

"Yes, definitely the girl's!" He nodded his head vigorously. Looking down to write in the name, the receptionist made sure to spell each word out, making sure it was just what the green man wanted.

"Ok and the boy?" She asked.

"Mark Victor Logan" He stated matter-of-factly. Once again, she neatly signed the names onto the certificate.

"Alright here you go and congratulations." She said in a monotone voice much like his wife's.

"Thank you so much! I can't wait to get these to my wife! She'll be so happy!" He chatted happily.

"Let me guess, she let you pick the names?"

She questioned.

"Well sort of. I got to pick, but she had to approve." He explained.

"Bet that took a while to come up with plain old names like those." She said rather rudely.

He shot her a glare, "I'll have you know these were the first set of names I came up with! Or at least the first names were. And I spent ages thinking about it before my wife and I were even married!" He defended himself.

She rolled her eyes, "Isn't that what the girl usually does?"

He scoffed, "That's not true!"

"Whatever." The young girl once again rolled her eyes.

Still excited, but now in a grumpy mood, Garfield left the courthouse and made his way back to the Tower. Normally he would fly, but he didn't want to ruin the fragile pieces of paper he now held in his hands. As he made the long walk home, he continued his previous thoughts. Doubt started to creep into his thoughts. What if his kids grew up to hate the names he and his wife had chosen for them? Gar shoved that doubt aside. Of course they would love their names! If they were anything like him, they would cherish their names. After all, names were pretty important for the Logan's.


End file.
